Un juramento sagrado - Klaine story
by gisellelovingklaine
Summary: Enamorarse no formaba parte de los planes de Kurt Hummel. Así era hasta la llegada de Blaine. Con su sonrisa fácil y sus ojos que parecen ver en su interior, Kurt se siente atraído por él a pesar de sí mismo. Tras una serie de encuentros perturbadores, Kurt no sabe en quien confiar. Él está en medio de una ancestral batalla entre los inmortales y los que han caído.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola :3 Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Es acerca de la hermosa pareja Klaine. (De la cual no me pertenecen los personajes, si no que son propiedad de Ryan Murphy. )**_

* * *

_Un juramento sagrado._

_ Un ángel caído._

_ Un amor prohibido._

**Prólogo**

VALLE DEL LOIRA, FRANCIA, NOVIEMBRE DE 1565

Chauncey estaba con la hija de un granjero en la orilla del río Loira cuando se desató la tormenta.

Había dejado su caballo vagando por el prado, así que sólo le quedan sus dos piernas para regresar al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla plateada de calzado, le depositó en la palma de la mano de la chica y vio cómo ella se alejaba corriendo, el barro salpicándole las faldas. Después se puso las botas y echó a andar rumbo a casa.

Mientras oscurecía, la lluvia caía como una cortina de agua sobre la campiña que rodeaba el castillo de Langeais. Chauncey caminaba tranquilamente sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en medio de la niebla más espesa podía encontrar el camino a casa sin miedo a perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la lluvia torrencial engañaban bastante.

Percibió un movimiento a un lado y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Lo que a primera vista parecía un ángel que coronaba un monumento cercano se irguió. El muchacho tenía brazos y piernas, y no era de mármol ni de piedra. Llevaba el torso desnudo, holgados pantalones de campesino y los pies descalzos. Saltó del monumento; su cabello negro chorreaba agua. Las gotas se deslizaban por su rostro, oscuro como el de un español.

La mano de Chauncey fue a la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Quién va?

La boca del muchacho insinuó una sonrisa.

-No juguéis con el duque de Langeais – Le advirtió Chauncey -. Os he preguntado quién sois. Responded.

-¿Duque? – El chico se apoyó en un sauce retorcido-. ¿O bastardo?

Chauncey desenvainó la espada.

-¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el duque de Langeais. Ahora el duque soy yo – Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por eso.

El chico meneó la cabeza con pereza.

-Vuestro padre no era el antiguo duque.

Chauncey se enfureció ante la nueva ofensa.

-¿Y vuestro padre? - Preguntó extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero los estaba conociendo. El nombre de la familia de ese muchacho no se le olvidaría-. Os lo preguntaré una vez más – Dijo en voz baja, secándose la cara con la mano-. ¿Quién sois?

El muchacho se acercó y apartó la hoja de la espada. De repente parecía mayor de lo que Chauncey había supuesto, quizás hasta tenía uno o dos años más que él.

-Soy un hijo del Diablo – Respondió.

Chauncey notó un nudo en el estómago.

-Estáis como un cencerro – masculló-. Largaos.

Bajo los pies de Chauncey, de pronto el suelo se inclinó. Erupciones doradas y rojizas estallaron en sus retinas. Soltó la espada. Tuvo que encorvarse y las manos se le pegaron a los muslos. Levantó la vista hacia el muchacho, entre parpadeos y gemidos, tratando de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiese perdido el dominio de su mente.

El chico se agachó a la altura de sus ojos.

-Escuchadme bien. Necesito algo de vos y no me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Habéis entendido?

Con los dientes apretados, Chauncey sacudió la cabeza para expresar su resistencia. Intentó escupir al muchacho, pero la lenga se negó a obedecer y la saliva cayó por su barbilla.

El chico apoyó las manos en las de Chauncey y el calor quemó a éste, que soltó un alarido.

-Necesito un juramento de lealtad feudal – dijo entonces el chico-. Inclinaos sobre una rodilla y jurad.

Chauncey ordenó a su garganta una risa áspera, pero la garganta se cerró y ahogó el sonido. Su rodilla derecha se flexionó, como si alguien le hubiese pateado la corva, pese a que detrás no había nadie, y él calló de bruces en el barro. Se retorció de costado y vomitó.

-Juradlo – insistió el muchacho.

Chauncey tenía el cuello enrojecido de calor, requirió de todas sus fuerzas para cerrar sus manos en dos puños débiles. Se rió de sí mismo, incrédulo. No sabía cómo, pero aquel bribón le estaba provocando náuseas y debilidad. Y no levantaría el castigo hasta obtener su juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero jurándose a sí mismo que acabaría con el autor de semejante humillación.

Señor, me declaro vuestro hombre.

El muchacho asintió y puso a Chauncey de pie.

-Venid a verme aquí para el comienzo del Jeshván – dijo -. Necesitaré de vuestros servicios durante las dos semanas entre la luna nueva y la luna llena.

-¿Una… quincena?- Chauncey temblaba bajo el peso de su ira -. ¡Yo soy el duque de Langeais!

-Vos sois un Nefilim – Replicó el muchacho con un amago de risa.

Chauncey tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron pronunciadas con fría malicia:

-¿Qué habéis dicho?

-Pertenecéis a la raza bíblica de los Nefilim. Vuestro verdadero padre era un ángel caído. Vos sois mitad mortal – buscó los ojos de Chauncey – y mitad ángel caído.

El duque oyó la voz de su tutor en algún rincón de su mente, leyéndole pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada, creada cuando los ángeles expulsados del cielo se emparejaron con mujeres mortales. Una raza temible y poderosa. Un escalofrío que no le desagradó del todo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién sois vos?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin más. Chauncey quiso seguirlo, pero no consiguió que las piernas aguantaran su peso. Arrodillado bajo la lluvia, alcanzó a ver dos gruesas cicatrices sobre la espalde de aquel torso desnudo. Las marcas se juntaban formando una V invertida.

-¿Sois un caído? – gritó -. Os han quitado vuestras alas, ¿verdad?

El chico, el ángel o quienquiera que fuera, no se volvió. Chauncey no necesitaba confirmación alguna.

-¿Qué servicio os prestaré? – gritó - . ¡Exijo saber de qué se trata!

La risa lejana del muchacho resonó en el aire.

* * *

_**El prólogo no demuestra presencia de nuestra adorada pareja, pero es importante para entender el resto de la historia. Espero les guste :3**_


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO

**1**

LIMA, OHIO.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD.

Entré en la clase de Biología y me quedé boquiabierto. Misteriosamente fijada en la pizarra había una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Estaban cogidos del brazo y desnudos, salvo por unas hojas artificiales colocadas en puntos precisos. Sobre sus cabezas había una invitación garabateada con una tiza rosa de trazo grueso.

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA

(SEXO)

Santana López, que estaba a mi lado, dijo:

-Por esto están prohibidos los móviles con cámara. Unas fotografías de eso en la revista digital es todo lo que necesito para que la junta directiva quite la clase de Biología. Y entonces dispondríamos de esta hora para hacer algo productivo, como recibir tutorías personalizadas de chicos guapos de los cursos superiores.

-Por favor, San –respondí- Juraría que estabas deseando que llegara este tema desde que comenzó el semestre.

Ella pestañó y sonrió con picardía.

-Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa.

-Claro, ¿Puedes deletrearme virgen?

-No grites tanto. – Me guiñó un ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre.

Fuimos a ocupar nuestros asientos, juntos en un pupitre compartido.

La entrenadora Sylvester cogió el silbato que colgaba en su cuello y lo hizo sonar.

-¡Equipo, a sus asientos!

Sylvester consideraba que enseñar Biología en el cuarto curso de secundaria era una tarea accesoria respecto de su trabajo como entrenadora de un equipo de porristas, y nosotros lo sabíamos.

-Puede que no se les halla ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es mucho más que una visita de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. El sexo es ciencia ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

-¡Un aburrimiento! – exclamó un alumno desde el fondo del aula.

-La única asignatura que voy a suspender – terció otro.

Los ojos de la entrenadora se pasearon por la primera fila y se detuvieron en mí.

-¿Kurt?

-El estudio de algo – respondí.

Se acercó y apoyó el dedo índice sobre el pupitre, delante de mí.

-¿Qué más?

-El conocimiento alcanzado por medio de la observación y la experimentación. –Sonó bonito, la verdad, como si estuviera haciendo una prueba para el audio libro.

-Dilo con tus propias palabras.

Me toqué el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, en busca de un sinónimo.

-La ciencia es investigación – Esta vez sonó como una pregunta.

-La ciencia es investigación – Repitió la entrenadora juntando las manos.- La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en detectives.

Dicho así, la ciencia parecía divertida. Pero yo había pasado tiempo suficiente en sus clases como para perder toda esperanza.

-Y un buen trabajo de detective requiere práctica – continuó.

-El sexo también – fue el siguiente comentario desde el fondo. Todos reprimimos la risa, a la vez que la entrenadora advertía al listillo apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Eso no será parte de la tarea para esta noche. – Volvió a concentrarse en mí - . Kurt, te sientas al lado de Santana desde comienzos del semestre. – Asentí aunque tuve un mal presentimiento sobre adónde quería llegar. – Y los dos trabajan juntos en la revista digital del instituto. – Asentí nuevamente - . Apuesto a que se conocen muy bien.

Santana me dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando: que ella no tenía la menor idea de cuánto nos conocíamos. Y no me refiero sólo a los secretos que sacábamos de nuestros diarios personales. Santana es mi alma gemela, de forma amistosa claro. Ella es una morena de ojos café, con impresionantes curvas. Yo soy un castaño de ojos entre gris y azulados y un gran sentido de la moda que no estoy dispuesto a compartir con todos para recibir aún más burlas de las que ya recibo gracias a mi sexualidad, así que lo vuelco en ella. Y soy todo piernas, como un taburete de barra. Pero hay un hilo invisible que nos une; los dos creemos que ese vínculo comenzó mucho antes de nuestros nacimientos. Y estamos convencidos de que perdurará por el resto de nuestras vidas.

La entrenadora miró al resto de la clase.

-De hecho, apuesto a que todos conocen bastante al compañero que tienen al lado. Se decidieron a sentarse juntos por alguna razón, ¿no es así? Confianza. Lamentablemente, los mejores detectives evitan la confianza. Es un obstáculo para la investigación. Por eso hoy vamos a modificar la disposición del aula.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Santana se adelantó.

-¿Qué idea es ésa? Estamos en abril. Es casi el final del curso. Ahora no puede salirnos con ésas.

Sylvester insinuó una sonrisa.

-Puedo hacerlo hasta el último día de clase. Y si suspendes volverás a estar aquí el próximo semestre, y volveré a salir con estas ideas una y otra vez.

Santana la miró ceñuda. Es famosa por su ceño fruncido: su mirada lo expresa todo sin abuchear de forma audible. Aparentemente inmune a su gesto, la entrenadora se llevó el silbato a la boca, y nosotros captamos la idea.

-Quiero que todos los que estén sentados en el lado izquierdo del pupitre, éste es el lado izquierdo – dijo señalando el asiento de Santana – se cambien al asiento de delante. Los de la primera fila, sí, Santana, tú también, se irán al fondo.

Santana metió su cuaderno en la mochila y desgarró el cierre al cerrarla. Yo me mordí el labio y la despedí brevemente con la mano. Luego me di media vuelta para echar un vistazo a la clase. Conocía los nombres de todos mis compañeros… excepto el de uno. El alumno transferido. La entrenadora nunca se dirigía a él, y al pareces él lo prefería así. Se sentaba con los hombros caídos en la mesa de atrás, y sus fríos ojos color avellana… ¿o serían verdes?, en fin, con sus ojos mirando fijamente al frente. Siempre igual. A veces me resultaba increíble que simplemente se sentara allí, día tras día, mirando a la nada. Con toda seguridad pensaba en algo, pero ni instinto me decía que probablemente era mejor no saberlo.

Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y tomó asiento en la antigua silla de Santana. Le sonreí.

-Hola. Soy Kurt.

Sus ojos de confuso color me calaron y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. En aquella pausa mi corazón titubeó, una sensación de lúgubre oscuridad parecía proyectarse como una sombra sobre mí. Desapareció al instante, y su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Y una promesa.

Miré la pizarra. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada sonriendo de un modo extrañamente alegre.

La entrenadora dijo:

-La reproducción humana puede ser un tema difícil…

-¡Buuuh! – abucheó un coro de alumnos.

-Exige un tratamiento maduro. Y como en toda ciencia, la mejor forma de aprender es investigando. Durante lo que queda de la clase practicarán la técnica del detective para averiguar tanto como sea posible acerca de su nuevo compañero de pupitre. Para mañana quiero un trabajo escrito sobre sus descubrimientos y, créanme, voy a verificar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no Literatura, así que ni se les ocurra inventar. Quiero ver una interacción real y un trabajo de equipo. – Sus palabras implicaban un o algo más .

Permanecí en total indiferencia. La pelota estaba sobre el tejado del chico. Sonreí, sorprendido de lo bien que funcionaba. Fruncí la nariz, tratando de imaginar a que olía. A cigarrillos no, a algo más fuerte y apestoso. Habanos.

Localicé el reloj de pared y empecé a dar golpecitos con el lápiz al ritmo del segundero. Hinqué un codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla en el puño. Suspiré.

Genial. A este paso iba a suspender.

Continuaba con la vista al frente, pero oía el suave deslizamiento de su lapicera. Estaba escribiendo, y yo quería saber qué. Diez minutos sentados juntos no lo cualificaban para sacar ninguna conclusión acerca de mí. Con una rápida mirada de soslayo vi que llevaba escritas unas cuantas líneas, y su hoja seguía llenándose.

-¿Qué escribes? – le pregunté.

-Y además habla inglés – dijo mientras lo garabateaba en la hoja, con trazos suaves y perezosos.

Me acerqué a él tanto como me atreví, tratando de leer que más había escrito, pero dobló su hoja por la mitad, ocultándola de la vista.

-¿Qué escribiste? – quise saber.

Alargó la mano para coger mi hoja limpia, deslizándola sobre la mesa hacia él. Hizo una bola con ella, estrujándola. Antes de que yo pudiera protestar, la arrojó al cesto que había junto a la mesa de la entrenadora. Canasta.

Me quedé mirando el cesto por un momento, paralizado, entre incrédulo y furioso. Luego abrí mi cuaderno por una página en blanco.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté, lápiz en ristre.

Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para encontrarme con otra sonrisa oscura. Parecía desafiarme a que le sonsacara.

-¿Tu nombre? – insistí, deseando que mi voz quebrada estuviera sólo en mi imaginación.

-Llámame Blaine. Lo digo enserio. Llámame.

Guiñó un ojo al decirlo, y tuve la certeza de que se burlaba de mí.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? – interrogué.

-No tengo tiempo libre.

-Supongo que esta tarea lleva nota, así que ¿por qué no me lo pones fácil?

Se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla, entrelazando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Querés que te lo ponga fácil?

Era una insinuación, de modo que me esforcé por cambiar de tema.

-En mi tiempo libre – retomó pensativo – hago fotos.

Escribí Fotografía con letras de imprenta.

-No he acabado – dijo –. Tengo una colección bastante completa de un columnista gay de la revista digital que cree en la alimentación orgánica, que escribe poesía en secreto y que se estremece de sólo pensar que tiene que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y… ¿cómo se llama esa grande que empieza con H?

Lo miré fijamente un instante, conmocionado ante su acierto. No podía haber acertado de pura suerte. Sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo era que sabía tanto. Ahora mismo.

-Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ésas – añadió.

-Ah, ¿no?

Metió la mano debajo del asiento de mi silla y la arrastró así sí. Dudé entre apartarme, demostrándole así que estaba asustado, o no hacer nada y fingir que me aburría. Opté por lo segundo.

-Y aunque consiguieras entrar en las tres universidades – continuó –, las despreciarías por considerarlas un cliché del éxito. Pontificar es la tercera de tus tres grandes debilidades.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda? – dije bastante irritado. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Acaso todo formaba parte de una broma pesada?

-No confías en nadie. Rectifico: sólo confías en la gente equivocada.

-¿Y la primera?

-Te empeñas en tenerlo todo controlado

-¿A que te referís?

-Tenes miedo de lo que no podes controlar.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y el aula pareció enfriarse. Podría haberme acercado al escritorio de la entrenadora y solicitarle un nuevo cambio de ubicación. Pero me resistía a que Blaine pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentí una necesidad absurda de defenderme y decidí que no iba a retroceder hasta que él lo hiciera.

-¿Duermes desnudo? – me preguntó

Mi mandíbula amenazó con desencajarse, pero logré evitarlo.

-Claro, a vos te lo voy a contar.

-¿Fuiste al psicólogo alguna vez?

-No – mentí. La verdad era que acudía a sesiones de orientación con la psicóloga del instituto, la doctora Pillsbury. Pero no era por voluntad propia y no me apetecía hablar de ello.

-¿Hiciste algo ilegal?

-Claro que no. – Superar el límite de velocidad de vez en cuando no contaba. No para él. - ¿Por qué no me haces una pregunta normal? Como… qué música me gusta.

-No voy a preguntarte lo que puedo adivinar.

-¿Sabes que tipo de música me gusta?

-Barroca. Cuando se trata de vos todo tiene que ver con el orden, el control. Apuesto a que tocas… ¿el chelo? Y podría apostar a que a veces también lo cantas – lo dijo como si lo hubiera sacado de la manga.

-Error. – Otra mentira, pero se me pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Quién era realmente aquel chico? Si sabia que tocaba el chelo o que solía cantar, ¿Qué otras cosas sabía?

-¿Qué es eso? – Tocó la cara interna de mi muñeca con su birome.

Me aparté bruscamente, por instinto.

-Una marca de nacimiento.

-Parece una cicatriz. ¿Sos suicida, Kurt? – Sus ojos se centraron en los míos y pude percibir su risa. - ¿Padres casados o divorciados?

-Vivo con mi madre

-¿Y tu padre?

-Murió el año pasado.

-¿Cómo murió?

Me estremecí.

-Lo mataron. Ésas son cosas personales, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

-Tiene que ser duro. – pareció que hablara enserio.

Entonces sonó el timbre y Blaine, sin más, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera – lo llamé. No se volvió. - ¡Un momento! – Salió por la puerta. – ¡Blaine! Aún no tengo nada sobre vos.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó hasta mí. Me cogió la mano y garabateó algo antes de que me diera tiempo a retirarla.

Bajé la vista y vi siete números escritos con tinta roja en mi palma, y cerré el puño. Quería decirle que ni en sueños iba a llamarlo esa noche. Quería decirle que había sido culpa suya por haberse tomado todo el tiempo para interrogarme. Quería decirle muchas cosas, y, sin embargo, me quedé cortado, incapaz de cerrar la boca.

Al final dije:

-Esta noche estoy ocupada.

-Yo también – repuso él con una sonrisa, y se marchó.

Me quedé asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Había consumido el tiempo interrogándome apropósito? ¿Para hacer que suspendiera? ¿Acaso pensaba que esa sonrisa radiante podía redimirlo? Sí – me dije – Eso es lo que piensa.

-¡No te llamaré! – le grité a sus espaldas – ¡Nunca!

-¿Acabaste tu columna para mañana? – Era Santana. Apareció a mi lado, haciendo anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba a todas partes – Estoy pensando que la mía hablará sobre la injusticia de obligarte a cambiar de sitio. Me tocó una chica que dice que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta mañana.

-Allá va mi nuevo compañero – dije señalando la espalda de Blaine en el pasillo. Caminaba de un modo irritantemente seguro, el tipo de andar que combina bien con camisetas estampadas y un sombrero de vaquero. Blaine no vestía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Era de la clase de chicos que llevaba jeans oscuros y botas oscuras.

-¿El transferido del último curso?Escuché que juega para tu equipo - dijo con un guiño - Supongo que la primera vez un estudió mucho. Ni la segunda. – Me lanzó una mirada astuta. – La tercera es la vencida.

-Me da miedo. Sabe que música me gusta. Sin tener la menor pista dijo: Barroco. - Mi intento de imitar su voz grave fue bastante pobre.

-¿Un golpe de suerte?

-Además sabe… otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

Suspiré. Sabía más de lo que yo quería admitir.

-Sabe cómo meterse debajo de mi piel – dije finalmente – Mañana hablaré con la entrenadora y le diré que nos vuelva a cambiar.

-Pues hazlo. Podría usarlo de gancho para mi próximo artículo. Mejor aún: Hummm… me gusta.

Al final del día fui yo el único en recibir una bofetada. La entrenadora desechó mi alegato para reconsiderar la nueva disposición en el aula. Todo parecía indicar que seguiría pegado a Blaine.

De momento.

* * *

**Aclaración: ****_Como se puede notar no hay indicios del Glee club, no va a haber referencia a él. Y también, Kurt dice vivir con su madre y así será, el padre de Kurt será quien se encuentre fallecido en lugar de su madre. _**


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO

**2**

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII en las afueras de Lima. Es la única casa sobre la carretera de Dixie, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que entre todas las parcelas de tierra disponibles eligió construir la casa en el centro de una inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Lima y transplantarla al jardín. En aquel momento, la casa estaba velada por una niebla tenebrosa que recordaba a espíritus prófugos y errantes.

Yo pasaba la tarde clavado a un taburete de la casona en compañía de la tarea de Álgebra y de Dorothea, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para a casa de subastas Hugo Renaldi, coordinando subastas de antigüedades y propiedades a lo largo de toda la costa este. Aquella semana, ella estaba en el norte del estado de Nueva York. Su trabajo le exigía viajar mucho, y pagaba a Dorothea para que cocinara y limpiara, aunque estoy seguro de que la letra pequeña del contrato de Dorothea incluía que me vigilara de cerca.

-¿Cómo va el colegio? – me preguntó con su acento alemán. Estaba de pie junto a la pila, fregando los restos de lasaña adheridos en el fondo de una cazuela.

-Tengo un nuevo compañero de pupitre en la clase de Biología.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Antes, Santana era mi compañera de pupitre.

-Ya. – A medida que fregaba con más energía, la carne de su brazo se zarandeaba –. O sea, que malo.

Suspiré admitiéndolo.

-Cuéntame algo de ese nuevo compañero ¿Cómo es físicamente?

-No es tan alto, moreno e irritante. – Y misteriosamente impenetrable. Los ojos de Blaine eran como dos bolas de cristal entre verdes o avellana. Lo absorbían sin revelar nada. No es que quisiera saber más sobre él. No me gustaba lo que veía a simple vista, así que dudaba que me gustara lo que acechaba bajo la superficie.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que veía me gustaba, y mucho. Unos brazos delgados y musculosos, unos hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa entre pícara y seductora. Tenía un pacto frágil conmigo mismo, en un intento por ignorar aquello que empezaba a volverse irresistible.

A las nueve en punto, Dorothea terminó su jornada y cerró con llave antes de salir. Yo le hice la doble señal con las luces del porche para despedirla; las luces debieron de penetrar la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Me quedé solo.

Hice un inventario de cómo me sentía. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansado y ni siquiera me sentía solo, pero estaba un poco inquieto por mi trabajo de Biología. Le había dicho a Blaine que no lo llamaría, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Ahora sólo pensaba en que no quería suspender. Biología era para mí la asignatura más difícil. Mi nota oscilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente ésa era la diferencia entre media beca y una beca completa para el futuro.

Fui a la cocina y cogí el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete números tatuados en mi mano. En mi fuero interno deseaba que Blaine no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o se negaba a cooperar con el trabajo, era evidente que podía usarlo en su contra para convencer a la entrenadora de que anulara el nuevo mapa de ubicación en la clase. Aferrada a esta esperanza, marqué su número.

Blaine contestó al tercer tono.

-¿Sí?

Con total naturalidad, dije:

-Llamo para ver si podemos quedar esta noche. Dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero…

-Kurt. – Pronunció mi nombre como si fuera el remate de un chiste. – Creí que no llamarías nunca.

Odiaba tener que tragarme mis palabras. Odiaba a Blaine por restregármelo por las narices. Odiaba a la entrenadora y sus trabajos demenciales. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de decir algo atinado.

-Bien. ¿Podemos quedar o no?

-Resulta que no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. – Podía percibir la risa en su voz. – Una partida muy importante.

Por el ruido de fondo deduje que decía la verdad sobre la partida de billar. Si era más importante que mi trabajo de clase, eso era discutible.

-¿Dónde estás? – le pregunté.

-En el Salón de Bo. No es la clase de sitio que frecuentas.

-Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas…

Colgó.

Me quedé mirando el auricular, alucinado, y luego arranqué una hoja en blanco de mi cuaderno. En el primer renglón escribí: Idiota En el siguiente añadí: Fuma habanos. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Esperemos que pronto. Excelente forma física. De inmediato taché este último comentario hasta que quedó ilegible.

El reloj del microondas marcaba las 9.05. Tal como lo veía, tenía dos opciones: o me inventaba la entrevista con Blaine, o iba al salón de juegos. La primera opción habría sido muy tentadora, si hubiese podido suprimir la advertencia de la entrenadora de que verificaría la autenticidad de las respuestas. No sabía tanto acerca de Blaine como para inventarme toda la entrevista. ¿Y la segunda opción? No era nada tentadora.

Como me costaba tomar una decisión, opté por llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que a ella le fuera posible viajar y trabajar tanto era que yo me comportara responsablemente, no como la clase de hijo que requiere de supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada que indujera a mi madre a optar por una reducción de salario y un empleo cerca de casa a fin de tenerme vigilada.

Al cuarto tono se activó su buzón de voz.

-Soy yo. – Dije – Era sólo para ver cómo iba todo. Tengo que terminar un trabajo de Biología, y después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana a la hora de comer si te apetece. Te quiero.

Después de colgar encontré una moneda en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejar las decisiones complicadas en manos del azar.

-Cara, voy. – Le dije al perfil de George Washington – Cruz, me quedo. – Lancé la moneda al aire, la atrapé contra la palma de mi mano y me atreví a mirar. Mi corazón se aceleró, y pensé que no estaba seguro de qué significaba eso –. La suerte está echada – dije.

Decidido a acabar con eso lo antes posible, cogí un mapa y mis llaves y saqué mi Fiat Spider marcha atrás por el camino de la entrada. El coche probablemente había sido una hermosura allá por 1979, pero no es que me encantaran la pintura marrón chocolate, el oxidado guardabarros trasero o los asientos rajados de cuero blanco.

Resultó que el Salón de Bo estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, cerca de la costa, a media hora en coche. Metí el Fiat en un estacionamiento detrás de un edificio gris ladrillo con un cartel luminoso intermitente: EL SALÓN DE BO. PAINTBALL Y BILLARES. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de graffitis, y el suelo, sembrado de colillas. Sin duda, el local era frecuentado por universitarios de elite y por ciudadanos modelos. Trataba de mostrarme distante, pero notaba cierto nerviosismo en el estómago. Después de asegurarme por segunda vez de haber cerrado bien todas las puertas, me dirigí al local.

Me puse a la cola de la entrada. Mientras el grupo de adelante pagaba, me colé y caminé hacia el laberinto de sirenas estridentes y luces parpadeantes.

-¿Te ganaste una visita gratis? – me gritó una voz áspera de fumador a mis espaldas.

Regresé y pestañeé ante un taquillero tatuado en exceso.

-No vengo a jugar – expliqué – .Estoy buscando a una persona.

Él gruñó.

-Si quieres pasar tienes que pagar. – Apoyó las manos encima del mostrador, donde había una tabla de precios pegada con cinta adhesiva, indicando que eran quince dólares. Sólo efectivo.

No tenía dinero. Y de haberlo tenido no lo habría gastado para pasar unos minutos interrogando a Blaine sobre su vida personal. Sentí un arrebato de ira por lo del cambio de ubicación en clase y, sobre todo, por tener que estar en ese sitio. Sólo necesitaba encontrar a Blaine, luego podríamos salir y hacer la entrevista. No podía irme con las manos vacías después de haber conducido hasta allí.

-Si no regreso en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares – propuse y, sin atender al sentido común y la paciencia requerida, hice algo impropio de mí y volví a colarme.

Me adentré a toda prisa en el salón con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando a Blaine. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, pero era como una bola de nieve, cobrando fuerza y velocidad a medida que avanzaba. A esas alturas sólo quería encontrar a Blaine y largarme de allí.

El de la taquilla me seguía, gritando: ¡Eh, tú!

Seguro de que Blaine no estaba en la planta principal, bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, siguiendo las señales que conducían a la sala de billares. Al pie de la escalera, una iluminación en riel proyectaba pálidas luces sobre varias mesas de póquer, todas ocupadas. El humo de los habanos, casi tan denso como la niebla que envuelve mi casa, formaba nubes bajo un techo de escasa altura. Entre las mesas de póquer y la barra había varias mesas de billar. Blaine estaba estirado sobre la más alejada, intentando un tiro por banda complicado.

-¡Blaine! – llamé.

En ese instante realizó el tiro, clavando el taco de billar en el paño de la mesa. Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad. Me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y de curiosidad.

El taquillero llegó a mi lado con pasos pesados y me sujetó por el hombro.

-Vamos, afuera.

La boca de Blaine formó una sonrisa. Difícil saber si era burlona o afectuosa.

-Está conmigo.

Esto pareció ejercer cierta influencia sobre el tipo, que aflojó su presa. Antes de que cambiara de opinión, me liberé de su mano y caminé zigzagueando entre las mesas hacia donde estaba Blaine. Los primeros pasos los di con toda la calma, pero fui perdiendo confianza a medida que me acercaba.

Enseguida noté algo diferente en él. No sabía qué exactamente, pero lo percibía como si fuese electricidad. ¿Más animosidad?

Más confianza en sí mismo.

Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y aquellos ojos que me resultaban inquietantes. Eran como imanes que controlaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Tragué saliva con disimulo, tratando de ignorar mi estómago revuelto. Algo no iba bien, desde luego. Había algo en él que no era normal. Algo que no era… seguro.

-Perdona por colgarte – dijo acercándose. – La cobertura no es muy buena aquí abajo.

Si, claro.

Con un gesto de la cabeza indicó a los demás que se marcharan. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que alguien se moviera. El primero en retirarse me rozó con el hombro al pasar. Di un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio, y al levantar la vista me encontré con las miradas frías de otros dos jugadores que se marchaban.

Genial. Si la entrenadora había sentado a Blaine a mi lado, no era responsabilidad mía.

-¿Bola ocho? – le pregunté enarcando las cejas e intentando aparentar seguridad. Quizá tuviera razón y Bo no fuera un sitio adecuado para mí, pero ahora no iba a salir corriendo. – ¿Cómo están las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Esta vez no hubo duda de que se reía de mí.

-No jugamos por dinero.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa.

-Qué pena. Pensaba apostar todo lo que tengo contra ti. – Le enseñé mi trabajo, las dos líneas escritas hasta el momento. – Te hago unas pocas preguntitas y me largo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Idiota? – leyó Blaine en voz alta, apoyado en su taco de billar. – ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Es una profecía?

Me abaniqué con la hija del trabajo.

-Doy por sentado que contribuyes a este ambiente cargado de humo. ¿Cuántos habanos por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

-Yo no fumo – dijo con convicción, pero no me lo tragué.

-Ajá – dije, apoyando la hoja sobre la mesa, entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Toqué la bola morada sin querer mientras escribía en el tercer renglón: Sí, fuma habanos.

-Estás jugando sucio – repuso, todavía sonriente.

Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar imitar su sonrisa.

-Esperemos que no te favorezca. ¿Tu sueño más anhelado? – Me sentí orgulloso de ésta porque sabía que lo dejaría sin respuesta. Requería pensar con antelación.

-Besarte.

-No tiene gracia. – dije aguantando su mirada, agradecido de no haber tartamudeado.

-No, pero hace que te sonrojes.

Me senté en el borde de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable. Me crucé de piernas, usando la rodilla como escritorio.

-¿Trabajas?

-Recojo las mesas en el Borderline. El mejor restaurante mexicano de la ciudad.

No parecía desconcertado por la pregunta, aunque tampoco encantado.

-Dijiste unas pocas preguntitas. Ya vas por la cuarta.

-¿Religión?

-Religión ninguna… Culto.

-¿Perteneces a un culto? – me sorprendí, pese a que debería haber disimulado.

-Resulta que necesito a un chico sano para un sacrificio. Al principio había pensado en seducirlo para ganarme su confianza, pero si ya estás listo…

Lo poco que quedaba de una sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

-No me estas seduciendo.

-Todavía no empecé.

Bajé de la mesa y lo encaré.

-Santana me dijo que eras un estudiante del último curso. ¿Cuántas veces suspendiste Biología de cuarto? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

-Santana no es mi portavoz.

-¿Estás negando los suspensos?

-Estoy diciendo que el año pasado no fui al instituto. – Sus ojos se reían de mí, lo que sólo sirvió para fortalecerme.

-¿Te escapabas de clases?

Dejó el taco sobre la mesa de billar y con un dedo me indicó que me acercara. No lo hice.

-¿Querés escuchar un secreto? – dijo en tono confidencial. – Nunca había ido al colegio. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrido como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba al colegio. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para hastiarme.

-Crees que miento – dijo risueño.

-¿Nunca fuiste al colegio? Si eso fuera verdad, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué hizo que te decidieras a ir este año?

-Vos.

Un temor impulsivo retumbó en mi interior, pero era exactamente lo que Blaine quería. Me mantuve firme y traté de no mostrarme disgustado. Aún así, me llevó un rato encontrar mi voz.

-Eso no es cierto.

Debió de acercase un paso, porque de repente sólo nos separaban unos centímetros.

-Tus ojos, Kurt. Esos ojos fríos y grises son irresistibles. A la luz del sol se asemejan al color cielo, ¿lo sabías? – Ladeó la cabeza, como para estudiarme desde otro ángulo. – Y esos labios sensuales atraen como un imán.

Sin perder la compostura ante su comentario, y aunque una parte de mí respondió positivamente al mismo, di un paso atrás.

-Ya está bien. Me marcho.

Pero apenas lo dije, supe que no era verdad. Sentí el impulso de añadir algo más. Rebuscando en mi maraña de pensamientos, intenté descubrir qué sentía y qué debía decir. ¿Por qué era tan sarcástico, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecerlo?

-Parece que sabes mucho sobre mí – dije, quedándome corto. – Más de lo que deberías. Es como si supieras exactamente lo que debes decir para hacerme sentir incómodo.

-Me lo pones fácil.

Una chispa de rabia ardió dentro de mí.

-Admití que lo haces a propósito,

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto, provocarme.

-Repite provocarme. Tu boca parece provocativa cuando lo dices.

-Ya terminamos. Seguí con tu partida. – Agarré el taco de billar y se lo tendí con brusquedad. No lo cogió. – No quiero sentarme a tu lado. – Añadí – No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. – Me temblaba la barbilla, algo que normalmente sólo ocurre cuando miento. ¿Estaba mintiendo? Si, así era. – No me gustas tú – concluí de la manera más convincente posible, y empujé el taco contra su pecho.

-Pues yo me alegro de que la entrenadora nos haya puesto juntos – repuso. Detecté una ligera ironía en la palabra entrenadora, pero no pude imaginar lo que escondía. Esta vez agarró el taco.

-Ya me encargaré de que nos cambien, descuida – respondí.

A Blaine eso le pareció tan divertido que todos sus dientes asomaron en una sonrisa. Alargó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme desenredó algo de mi pelo.

-Tenías un trocito de papel – dijo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Cuando alargó la mano alcancé a ver una marca en el interior de su muñeca. Me pareció un tatuaje, pero una segunda mirada reveló una marca de nacimiento roja y marrón, con un poco de relieve, similar a una salpicadura de pintura.

-Ése no es el mejor sitio para una marca de nacimiento – dije, desconcertado al advertir que la tenía casi en el mismo lugar de mi cicatriz.

Con aire despreocupado, aunque discreto, tiró de su manga para cubrirse la muñeca.

-¿Preferirías que la llevara en un lugar más íntimo?

-No tengo preferencias al respecto. – Dudé de cómo había sonado, así que añadí –: Si no la tuvieras me daría igual. – Y rematé –: Tu marca de nacimiento me trae sin cuidado.

-¿Alguna pregunta más? ¿Algún otro comentario?

-No.

-Pues entonces nos vemos en la clase de Bio.

Pensé en decirle que no volvería a verme nunca más. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces el mismo día.

Aquella noche, más tarde, me despertó un ruido. Me quedé quieto, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, todos mis sentidos alertas. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes, así que estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo en casa, y hacía meses que imaginaba pasos que recorrían el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad era que nunca me sentía completamente solo. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un disparo en Westerville mientras compraba un regalo para mi madre el día de su cumpleaños, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando mi mundo, vigilando desde la distancia. Al principio, esa presencia fantasmal me tenía atento, pero como no ocurría nada malo mi ansiedad se calmó. Empecé a preguntarme si había una razón cósmica que explicara mis presentimientos. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre andaba cerca. La idea a menudo me reconfortaba, pero aquella noche era diferente. Sentía la presencia como un hielo sobre mi piel.

Al girar un poco la cabeza, vislumbré una sombra tenebrosa proyectada sobre el suelo de la habitación, una silueta de hombre. Me di la vuelta para ponerme de cara a la ventana, la luna era la única fuente de luz que podía proyectar una sombra. Pero no se veía nada. Me abracé a la almohada y me dije que había sido una nube pasando por delante de la luna. O un trozo de algo arrastrado por el viento. O tal vez sólo mi propia sombra con la ayuda de mi imaginación había marcado tal escalofrío sobre mí. Sin embargo, a mi pulso le costó unos minutos estabilizarse.

Cuando reuní valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de la ventana estaba calmo y silencioso. Sólo se oían las ramas del árbol rozando la pared de la casa, y los latidos de mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 3

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar ¿20 días? fue mucho, lo se y lo lamento demasiado. Tuve problemas con la conexión a internet, me fui de vacaciones y además me quedaba corta de inspiración a mitad del capítulo. **

**Pero acá se los traje, perdón otra vez por la demora, ya avancé bastante el 4 así que no los haré esperar tanto :)**

** Muchisimas gracias por las reviews, me alientan a seguir con la historia**

** ¡Espero les guste el capítulo!  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO

**3**

La entrenadora Sylvester estaba delante de la pizarra hablando en tono monótono acerca de algo, pero mi mente navegaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia.

Estaba redactando los motivos por los que Blaine y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros de grupo, haciendo una lista en el reverso de una hoja de examen. Tan pronto como acabara la clase presentaría mis argumentos a la entrenadora. Poco dispuesto a cooperar con el trabajo – escribí – Demuestra escaso interés por el trabajo en equipo.

Pero eran las cosas que no anotaba las que más me preocupaban. Me resultaba extraña la marca de nacimiento de Blaine y estaba asustado por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. Francamente, no concebía que Blaine me estuviera espiando, pero tampoco podía ignorar la coincidencia de estar seguro de haber visto alguien mirando por mi ventana horas después de haberme encontrado con él.

Mientras pensaba en Blaine espiándome, metí la mano en el compartimiento delantero de mi mochila y saqué dos comprimidos de un complemento de hierro, para tragármelos enteros. Durante un momento se quedaron atascados en mi garganta, y luego bajaron.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Blaine encarnar las cejas.

Iba a explicarle que era anémico y que tenía que tomar hierro un par de veces al día, sobre todo si estaba estresado, pero me lo pensé dos veces. La anemia no suponía ningún riesgo si tomaba dosis regulares de hierro. No estaba paranoico hasta el punto de pensar que Blaine pretendiera hacerme daño, pero en cierto modo mi vulnerable estado de salud era algo que prefería ocultar.

-¿Kurt?

La entrenadora se encontraba al frente de la clase, su mano extendida parecía indicar que estaba esperando algo de mí: mi respuesta. Un ardor se expandió lentamente por mis mejillas.

-¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?

La clase rió con disimulo.

Algo irritada, la entrenadora la repitió:

-¿Qué cualidades te atraen de un posible compañero?

Era claro que en el colegio ya todos conocían mi orientación sexual, yo no me esforzaba en negarlo y al escribir en la revista digital pude confirmar sus suposiciones con una declaración. No era gran cosa después de todo. Más allá de un par de burlas de vez en cuando, todo parecía normal.

-¿De un posible compañero?

-Por favor, no tenemos toda la tarde.

Oí a Santana reírse detrás de mí.

Mi garganta parecía cerrarse.

-¿Quiere que haga una lista de las características de un…?

-De un posible compañero, sí, eso ayudaría.

Miré a Blaine de reojo. Él estaba cómodamente reclinado en su silla, los hombros relajados en su justa medida, estudiándome con aire satisfecho. Me dirigió su sonrisa de pirata y movió los labios: Estamos esperando.

Puse las manos sobre la mesa una encima de la otra, procurando parecer más sereno de lo que estaba.

-Nunca lo pensé.

-Bueno… piénsalo ahora, y rápido.

La entrenadora hizo un gesto impaciente a mi izquierda.

-Tu turno, Blaine.

A diferencia de mí, Blaine habló con serenidad. Se había colocado con el cuerpo ligeramente orientado hacia el mío, nuestras rodillas separadas por milímetros.

-Inteligente. Atractivo. Vulnerable.

La entrenadora estaba escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

-¿Vulnerable? – Preguntó – ¿Y eso?

Santana intervino:

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el tema que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro de texto no dice nada sobre las características que debe reunir el compañero ideal.

La entrenadora dejó de escribir y miró atrás por encima del hombro.

-Cada animal atrae a sus congéneres con el propósito de reproducirse. Las ranas se hinchan. Los gorilas se golpean el pecho. ¿Vieron alguna vez una langosta macho levantarse sobre las patas y chasquear las pinzas para llamar la atención de la hembra? La atracción es el primer elemento de la reproducción en todos los animales, incluidos los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos da su lista, señorita López?

Santana levantó la mano y extendió los cinco dedos.

-Guapísimo, rico, indulgente, sobre protector y un poquito perverso – enumeró bajando un dedo con cada rasgo.

Blaine rió por lo bajo y dijo:

-El problema de la atracción entre humanos es que nunca sabes si ésta será correspondida.

-Excelente observación – dijo la entrenadora.

-Los humanos son vulnerables – continuó Blaine – porque se le puede hacer daño. – Y me dio un leve rodillazo. Me aparté, sin atreverme a imaginar qué pretendía decir con ese gesto.

La entrenadora asintió.

-La complejidad de la atracción, y reproducción, entre humanos es uno de los rasgos que nos diferencian de las otras especies.

Me pareció que Blaine resoplaba suavemente.

La entrenadora continuó.

-Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, las mujeres se han visto atraídas por hombres con marcadas aptitudes para la supervivencia, como puede ser la inteligencia o la destreza física, ya que los hombres de estas características tienen más probabilidades de regresar a casa con comida al final del día. – Levantó los pulgares en el aire y sonrió. – Recuerden: Comida igual a supervivencia.

Nadie rió.

-Asimismo, – prosiguió – los hombres se ven atraídos por la belleza porque es señal de salud y de juventud; no sirve emparejarse con una mujer enferma que no sobrevivirá para criar a los niños. – La entrenadora se ajustó las gafas y sonrió.

-Eso es terriblemente sexista – protestó Santana – Dígame algo con lo que se identifique una mujer del siglo XXI.

-Si aborda la reproducción desde un punto de vista científico, señorita Santana, verá que los niños son la clave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Y cuantos más niños tenga, mayor será su contribución al banco genético.

Pude imaginarme la mueca de disgusto de Santana.

-Creo que por fin nos vamos acercando al tema de hoy: sexo.

-Casi – dijo el entrenador, levantando un dedo – La atracción es previa al sexo, pero después de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. A sus posibles parejas tienen que comunicarles su interés, sólo que sin utilizar demasiadas palabras… Muy bien, Blaine. Imaginemos que estás en una fiesta. Ves a muchas chicas – Blaine negó con su cabeza, la entrenadora entendió a que se debía el gesto – está bien, ves a muchos chicos de diferentes formas y tamaños. Rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, algunos de pelo azabache. Algunos son habladores, mientras que otros parecen tímidos. Encontraste a un chico de tu tipo: atractivo, inteligente y… vulnerable. ¿Cómo le comunicarías tu interés?

-Me acercaría y le hablaría.

-Estupendo. Ahora viene lo más importante. ¿Cómo averiguarías si es una presa accesible o, en cambio, quiere que te largues?

-Lo estudiaría. Me preguntaría que piensa y que sienta. Él no me lo va a contar a la primera, por lo que tendré que prestar atención. ¿Me mira de frente? ¿Aguanta la mirada y luego la aparta? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo, como está haciendo Kurt en este momento?

La clase entera rompió en risas. Apoyé las manos en mi regazo.

-Él es una presa – dijo Blaine, dándome otro rodillazo. Entre todas las reacciones posibles, me sonrojé.

-¡Muy bien! – exclamó la entrenadora, su voz cargada de electricidad, celebrando con una sonrisa el interés de toda la clase.

-Los vasos sanguíneos del rostro de Kurt se están dilatando y tiene la piel caliente – dijo Blaine –. Sabe que lo están cortejando. Le gusta recibir atención, pero no sabe manejarse.

-No estoy sonrojado.

-Está nervioso – dijo Blaine –. Se acaricia el brazo para desviar la atención de su rostro a su figura, o quizás a su piel. Son sus puntos fuertes.

Casi me ahogué. Está bromeando – me dije –. No, es un enfermo. Y yo no tenía experiencia en el trato con dementes. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, boquiabierto. Si tenía alguna esperanza de estar a la altura de Blaine, tendría que pensar en una nueva manera de abordarlo.

Apoyé las manos sobre el pupitre y levanté la barbilla para demostrar que aún me quedaba dignidad.

-Esto es ridículo.

Estirando el brazo a un costado con picardía, Blaine se agarró al respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que era una amenaza dirigida a mí, y de que él no se daba cuenta o le importaba poco la reacción de la clase. La clase entera se echó a reír, pero él no parecía oír las risas. Me miraba a los ojos con tanta intensidad que casi llegué a creer que había delimitado un mundo privado para nosotros.

Movió los labios sin hablar: Vulnerable

Enganché los tobillos a las patas de mi silla y la arrastré bruscamente hacia delante, haciendo que su brazo cayera del respaldo. No tenía un pelo de vulnerable.

-¡Ahí lo tienen! – dijo la entrenadora. – Así funciona el proceso biológico.

-¿Y ahora podemos hablar de sexo, por favor? – Solicitó Santana.

-Mañana. Lean el capítulo siete y vengan preparados para un debate.

Sonó el timbre, y Blaine echó su silla hacia atrás.

-Fue divertido. Repitamos cuando quieras. – Antes de que se me ocurriera algo más incisivo que un No, gracias, él pasó por detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

-Estoy organizando una petición para que despidan a la entrenadora – dijo Santana, acercándose a mi mesa - ¿De que iba la clase de hoy? Por poco no hizo que tú y Blaine se acostaran desnudos sobre la mesa y consumaran el acto.

Le dirigí una mirada arrogante: ¿Parecía que quería repetir?

-¡Jolines! – concluyó Santana dando un paso atrás.

-Tengo que hablar con la entrenadora. Te veré en tu casillero en diez minutos.

-Claro.

Me acerqué al escritorio de la entrenadora, que estaba encorvada sobre un cuaderno planeando una nueva rutina de su equipo de animadoras.

-Dime, Kurt. – Habló sin levantar la vista –. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

-Quiero decirle que la nueva disposición en clase y el nuevo plan de trabajo me incomodan. – Linda forma de decir que quiero a Blaine lejos de mí.

Ella empujó la silla hacia atrás y entrelazó las manos en la nuca.

-A mí me gusta la nueva disposición. Casi tanto como esta nueva rutina que estoy preparando para el show de medio tiempo del partido del sábado.

Puse una copia del código de conducta del instituto y los derechos de los estudiantes sobre la mesa.

-La norma dice que ningún alumno debería sentirse amenazado dentro del colegio.

-¿Te sientes amenazado?

-Me siento incómodo. Y quisiera proponer una solución. – Al ver que no me interrumpía, respiré aliviado –. Me ocuparé de la tutoría de cualquier alumno de Biología si vuelve a sentarme al lado de Santana.

-Blaine podría necesitar un tutor.

Evité apretar los dientes.

-Eso queda descartado.

-¿Lo viste hoy? Estaba implicado en la clase. En todo el año no le había oído decir una sola palabra, pero lo senté a tu lado y… ¡bingo! Su calificación en esta asignatura va a mejorar.

-Y la de Santana va a empeorar.

-Es lo que tiene por no poder mirar a tu lado y encontrarte con la respuesta correcta – respondió con ironía.

-El problema de Santana es la falta de constancia. Yo soy como su cable a tierra.

-De momento seguiremos así – dijo mirando el reloj. – Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Algo más?

Exprimí mi cerebro en busca de otro argumento, pero al parecer no estaba inspirado.

-Esperemos unas semanas a ver que pasa. Ah, y lo de darle clases particulares a Blaine iba en serio. Cuento contigo. – Y, sin esperar mi respuesta, se puso a silbar la melodía del concurso televisivo _Jeopardy_ y se marchó del aula.

A las siete en punto el cielo se había oscurecido. Me subí la cremallera de mi abrigo para ir bien tapado. Santana y yo volvíamos del cine y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, después de ver _El sacrificio. _Yo me ocupaba de las reseñas de las películas para la revista digital, y como ya había visto las demás películas que se proyectaban, nos resignamos a ver la última película de terror.

Santana dijo:

-Es la película más extravagante que vi. No volveremos a ver cine de terror.

Por mí, genial. Teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había alguien escondido en el jardín que espiaba mi habitación y que acababa de ver una película sobre un acosador en potencia, empezaba a sentirme un poquito paranoico.

-¿Lo imaginas? – dijo Santana. – Vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón de que te mantengas con vida es que serás usado para un sacrificio.

Nos estremecimos.

-¿Y qué me dices de la escena del altar? – continuó, irritándome por no darse cuenta de que yo habría preferido hablar del ciclo de la vida de los hongos antes que de la película. – ¿Por qué el malo calienta la piedra antes de atarlo ahí? Cuando oí cómo se freía…

-Bueno ya – dije casi gritando. – ¿Adónde vamos?

-Sólo te digo que, si un chico alguna vez me planta un beso como ése, vomito hasta las tripas. Repugnante es poco para describir su boca. Eso era maquillaje, ¿no crees? Nadie en la vida real tiene una boca como ésa…

-Mi reseña estará lista antes de la medianoche – dije, cortándola en seco.

-Ah. Está bien. Entonces, ¿vamos a la biblioteca? – Santana quitó el seguro de las puertas de su Dodge Neon violeta del 95. – Estás muy susceptible, quiero que lo sepas

Subí por la puerta del pasajero.

-Es culpa de la película. – Y del mirón que había anoche en mi ventana.

-No hablo sólo de esta noche. Noté – dijo torciendo la boca con malicia – que llevas dos días malhumorado en la clase de Biología.

-También es fácil de explicar. Culpa de Blaine.

Santana lanzó un vistazo al retrovisor. Lo ajustó para mirarse los dientes. Se los relamió y esbozó una sonrisa ensayada.

-Tengo que admitirlo: su lado oscuro me atrae. Es una lástima que no esté en mi equipo, si bien sólo es una suposición...

Yo no quería admitirlo, me alegraba que estuviera fuera del alcance de muchas y Santana no era la única que se sentía atraída por él. La atracción que sentía por Blaine no la había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un magnetismo oscuro. Cerca de él, me sentía atraído por el peligro. Y en cualquier momento él podía empujarme más allá.

-De sólo escucharte me dan ganas de… - Vacilé, tratando de pensar cuál era exactamente el impulso que me provocaba esa atracción por Blaine. Nada agradable.

-Decime que no es guapo – pidió Santana – y te prometo que no volveré a mencionar su nombre.

Alargué la mano para encender la radio. De entre tantas cosas para hacer tenía que haber algo mejor que arruinarnos la noche hablando de Blaine. Estar sentada a su lado una hora diaria cinco días a la semana era más de lo que podía soportar. No iba a darle también mis noches.

-¿Y bien? – me presionó Santana.

-Si lo fuera yo sería el último en enterarme. Mi opinión no es imparcial, lo siento.

-¿Qué queres decir?

-Su manera de ser me resulta insufrible. Ni toda la belleza del mundo podría compensar eso.

-No es belleza. Él está… bien moldeado. Es sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Santana hizo sonar la bocina y pisó el freno cuando un auto salió delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás de acuerdo o es que los chicos malos no son tu tipo?

-No tengo tipo – respondí. – No soy tan estrecho de miras.

Santana se echó a reír.

-Tú, cariño, eres peor que eso. Sos totalmente obtuso y limitado. Tu mente es tan amplia como esos microorganismos del profesor. No hay un solo chico en el instituto que te interese.

-Eso no es cierto – me defendí maquinalmente. Pero era verdad: nunca me había interesado de verdad por alguien. ¿Era muy raro? – No se trata de los chicos, se trata… del amor. No lo encontré.

-No se trata del amor – me contradijo Santana. – Se trata de pasarlo bien.

Enarqué las cejas, dubitativo.

-¿Besar a un chico que no conoces y que no te importa es pasarlo bien?

-¿No estuviste atento a las clases de Biología? La cosa va de mucho más que un beso.

-Oh – dije con suficiencia. – El banco genético ya está bastante deformado sin mi contribución.

-¿Queres saber quien creo yo que es realmente bueno?

-¿Bueno?

-Un chico que está bueno – aclaró Santana con una sonrisa indecente.

-Ni idea.

-Tu compañero.

-No lo llames así – dije. – Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.

Santana estacionó en un sitio cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

-¿Fantaseaste alguna vez con besarlo? ¿Le echaste una miradita de reojo y te imaginaste arrojándote sobre él para plantarle un beso en la boca?

Le dirigí una mirada que esperaba que transmitiera todo mi horror.

-¿Y vos?

Santana sonrió.

Trataba de imaginar que haría Blaine si dispusiera de esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él, percibía su aversión por Santana como si fuese algo palpable.

-No es lo bastante bueno para ti – dije.

Ella refunfuñó.

-Cuidado, así sólo conseguirás que lo desee más.

En la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en la planta principal, cerca de la sección de narrativa para adultos. Abrí mi portátil y tecleé: _El Sacrificio_, dos estrellas y media. Tal vez fuera una puntuación muy baja, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me apetecía ser especialmente justo.

Santana abrió una bolsa de chips de manzana.

-¿Queres?

-No, gracias.

Miró dentro de la bolsa.

-Si no vas a comer, tendré que comérmelas todas. Y no tengo ganas.

Santana estaba haciendo una dieta de colores a base de frutas. Tres frutas rojas al día, dos naranjas, un puñado de verdes…

Cogió un chip de manzana seca y la examinó.

-¿Qué color es ése? – le pregunté.

-Es el verde de la Granny Smith que produce arcadas. Me parece.

En ese momento, Quinn Fabray, la única estudiante de cuarto curso que hacía de animadora en los equipos universitarios, se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Llevaba su pelo rubio peinado con dos coletas y, como de costumbre, su piel permanecía oculta bajo medio pote de maquillaje. Un centímetro y medio separaba el dobladillo de su falda de su ropa interior, si es que llevaba ropa interior.

-Hola, gordita – dijo Quinn a Santana.

-Hola, rarita – respondió Santana.

-Mi madre está buscando modelos para este fin de semana. Pagan nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que igual te interesaba.

La madre de Quinn era la encargada de los grandes almacenes de la ciudad, y los fines de semana ponía a Quinn y al resto de las animadoras a lucir bikinis en los escaparates.

-Le está costando trabajo encontrar modelos para lencería talla grande – comentó Quinn.

-Tenes restos de comida en los dientes – le dijo Santana a Quinn. – Parece chocolate laxante.

Quinn se relamió los dientes y se levantó de la mesa. Mientras se alejaba contorneándose, Santana se metió los dedos en la boca e hizo un gesto de vomitar.

-Tiene suerte que estemos en la biblioteca – me dijo. –Tiene suerte de que no nos crucemos en un callejón. Por última vez, ¿queres?

-Paso.

Santana se alejó para tirar la bolsa a la basura. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con una novela romántica. Se sentó a mi lado y, enseñándome la tapa, dijo:

-Algún día, esto nos pasará a nosotros. Raptados por vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo será besar unos labios con costras de barro y curtidos al sol.

-Asqueroso – murmuré mientras escribía.

-Hablando de asqueroso… -Levantó la voz. – Ahí está nuestro chico.

Paré de teclear y miré por encima del hombro, y mi pulso se alteró. Blaine estaba al otro lado de la sala, en la fila de préstamos. Como si presintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió hacia mí. Nos miramos fijamente por tres segundos. Yo aparté la vista primero, pero no sin recibir antes una sonrisa pausada.

Mis latidos se volvieron irregulares, y me ordené tranquilizarme. No iba a entrar en su juego. No con Blaine. A menos que hubiese perdido el juicio.

-Vámonos – le dije a Santana. Cerré mi portátil y lo metí en la funda. Guardé los libros en mi mochila, y mientras lo hacía se me cayeron algunos al suelo.

-Estoy intentando leer el título que lleva en la mano… -dijo mi amiga. – Espera un momento… _Cómo ser un acosador._

-Basta ya – dije, pero no estaba seguro.

-Es ése, o _Cómo irradiar sensualidad sin el menor esfuerzo._

-¡Chsss!

-Tranquilo, no nos oye. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Se lleva el libro en préstamo.

Lo confirmé con una mirada rápida, y caí en la cuenta de que si nos íbamos en ese momento nos cruzaríamos con él en la salida. Y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Volví a sentarme y empecé a hurgarme diligentemente los bolsillos sin buscar nada en particular, mientras él terminaba con su trámite.

-¿No te parece inquietante que se presente acá justo cuando estamos nosotros? – preguntó Santana.

-¿Vos que opinas?

-Creo que te está siguiendo.

-A mí me parece una coincidencia. – Esto no era totalmente cierto. Si hubiese hecho una lista de los diez sitios en que esperaba encontrarme con Blaine una tarde cualquiera, no habría incluido la biblioteca pública. La biblioteca tampoco habría aparecido en una lista de los cien lugares posibles de encuentro. ¿Qué hacia él allí?

La pregunta era especialmente perturbadora después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No se lo había mencionado a Santana porque esperaba que se encogiera en mi memoria hasta desaparecer.

-¡Blaine! – susurró Santana con sorna. – ¿Estás acosando a Kurt?

Le tapé la boca con la mano.

-Basta. En serio. – Adopté una expresión severa.

-Apuesto a que te está siguiendo – insistió Santana, despegando mi mano de su cara. – Apuesto a que tiene antecedentes. Apuesto a que tiene órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en el despacho del director y fisgar en su expediente. Ahí debe de constar todo.

-No vamos a colarnos en ningún despacho.

-Podría montar un numerito. Soy buena montando numeritos. Nadie te vería entrar. Seríamos como espías.

-No somos espías.

-¿Sabes su apellido? – preguntó Santana.

-No.

-¿Sabes algo de él?

-No. Y tampoco quiero saber nada.

-Dale ya. Te encantan los buenos misterios, y éste es inmejorable.

-En los buenos misterios hay un cadáver. Acá no tenemos cadáver.

-¡Por el momento! –Rió Santana.

Saqué dos comprimidos de hierro del bote que tenía en la mochila y me los tragué en seco.

Santana estacionó el Neon en la entrada de su casa apenas pasadas las nueve y media. Apagó el motor y me enseñó el manojo de llaves colgando de un dedo.

-¿No vas a llevarme a casa? – le pregunté. Era malgastar saliva, ya conocía su respuesta.

-Hay niebla.

-Es como Blaine, aparece y desaparece.

Santana sonrió.

-Vaya, no te lo quitas de la cabeza. No te culpo. Desde luego espero soñar con él esta noche, aunque sea sólo una ilusión sin sentido…

Uf.

-Y la niebla nunca desaparece cerca de tu casa – continuó Santana. – De noche me espanta.

Cogí las llaves.

-Gracias.

-No me culpes. Decile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Decile que hay algo nuevo llamado civilización y que ustedes deberían integrarse.

-Supongo que esperas que te recoja mañana antes del colegio.

-A las siete y media estaría bien. El desayuno corre por mi cuenta.

-Más vale que esté bueno.

-Sé bueno con mi bebé. –Le dio un golpecito al salpicadero del Neon. –Pero no demasiado. No vaya a pensar que lo queres más que yo.

De camino a casa dejé que mis pensamientos viajaran brevemente hasta Blaine. Santana tenía razón, había algo en él increíblemente atrayente. E increíblemente escalofriante. Cuando más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que pasaba algo raro. El hecho de que le gustara contrariarme no era precisamente una novedad, pero había una diferencia entre meterse debajo de mi piel en clase y acabar siguiéndome hasta la biblioteca. Poca gente se tomaría tanta molestia, a menos que tuvieran una buena razón.

A mitad de camino, una lluvia intensa despejó las tenues nubes de niebla suspendidas sobre la carretera. Dividiendo mi atención entre la carretera y los controles del volante, intentaba encontrar los limpiaparabrisas.

Las luces del alumbrado parpadearon, y me pregunté si se estaba aproximando una nueva tormenta. Cerca del océano el tiempo cambiaba constantemente, y un aguacero podía intensificarse hasta convertirse en una inundación repentina. Aceleré el Neon.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear. Un escalofrío me recorrió la nuca y sentí un hormigueo en los brazos. Mi sexto sentido pasó a un estado de máxima alerta. Me pregunté si me seguían. No se veían faros por el retrovisor. Tampoco había coches delante. Estaba sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Volví a acelerar.

Encendí los limpiaparabrisas, pero ni siquiera a máxima velocidad podían seguirle el ritmo a la lluvia torrencial. El semáforo siguiente se puso en amarillo. Frené, me aseguré de que no venía ningún coche y luego crucé la intersección.

Oí el impacto antes de ver la silueta oscura deslizándose sobre el capó.

Grité y pisé el freno. La silueta golpeó el parabrisas con un crujido.

Bruscamente giré el volante a la derecha. El Neon dio un coletazo e hizo un trompo en medio del cruce. La silueta rodó sobre el capó y desapareció.

Conteniendo el aliento, con ambas manos aferradas al volante y los nudillos blancos, levanté los pies de los pedales. El coche dio una última sacudida y se caló.

El hombre estaba agachado a pocos metros, mirándome. No parecía tener ni un rasguño. Vestía todo de negro y se fundía con la noche, con lo que al principio no distinguí ninguna facción, pero caí en la cuenta de que llevaba un pasamontañas.

Se puso de pie y se acercó. Apoyó las manos sobre la ventanilla del conductor y nuestras miradas se encontraron a través de los orificios del pasamontañas. En sus confusos ojos parecía asomar una sonrisa letal.

Atizó un golpe en la ventanilla, haciendo vibrar el cristal.

Arranqué el coche. Traté de sincronizar la primera marcha, el acelerador y el embrague. El motor zumbó, pero el coche dio otra sacudida y volvió a calarse.

Volví a encenderlo, pero esta ve me distrajo un chirrido metálico disonante. Vi con horror cómo la puerta empezaba a arquearse. La estaba arrancando.

Metí la primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban sobre los pedales. El motor rugió y la aguja de las revoluciones por minuto se disparó.

El puño del hombre atravesó la ventanilla haciendo añicos el cristal. Su mano buscó mi hombro, apretándome el brazo con fuerza. Lancé un grito ronco, pisé el acelerador y solté el embrague. El Neon salió chirriando. Él continúo agarrando mi brazo, corriendo junto al coche durante varios metros antes de caer al suelo.

Avancé a toda velocidad con el ímpetu de la adrenalina. Miré por el retrovisor para asegurarme de que no me seguía, y luego torcí el espejo para evitar mirar. Tuve que apretar los labios para contener el llanto.

* * *

**Voy a intentar actualizar el Viernes :) **

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Acá les traje el capítulo 4! Cumplí y se los traje el viernes. **

**Espero les guste y gracias por leerme. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO

**4**

Conduciendo por la carretera de Dixie pasé por mi casa, di la vuelta, tomé el atajo hasta el Ottawa metro park beach y regresé al centro de Lima. Me apresuré a llamar a Santana.

-Ocurrió algo. Yo… él… apareció de la nada… el Neon…

-Si hablas así no te entiendo. ¿Qué pasó?

Me sequé la nariz con el dorso de la mano, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

-Apareció de la nada.

-¿Quién?

-Él –intenté atrapar mis pensamientos y convertirlos en palabras. – ¡Saltó delante del coche!

-Oh, cielos. Dios mío. Oh, cielos. ¿Atropellaste un ciervo? ¿Vos estas bien? ¿Y Bambi? – Se lamentó a medias, y luego gruñó. – ¿Y el Neon?

Iba a responder, pero Santana me cortó.

-Olvidate. Tengo seguro. Sólo decime que mi bebé no está cubierto de restos de ciervo. No hay restos de ciervo, ¿verdad?

Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que iba a darle, pasó a un segundo plano y mi mente se adelantó dos pasos. Un ciervo. Quizás podía hacerlo pasar por un ciervo. Quería confiar en Santana, pero al mismo no quería parecer un loco. ¿Cómo iba a contarle que había atropellado a un tipo que, aún así, se levantó como si nada y empezó a arrancar la puerta del coche? Me estiré el cuello hasta el hombro. No había marcas a la vista donde me había apretado.

De pronto tomé conciencia, sobresaltada. ¿De verdad iba a negar lo ocurrido? Sabía lo que había visto. No era mi imaginación.

-Vaya mierda – dijo Santana - ¿Qué pasa que no contestas? El ciervo está incrustado en el coche, ¿verdad? Condujiste con el animal pegado delante como una máquina quitanieves.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? –No quería seguir en la calle, en la oscuridad. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que para ir a la casa de Santana tenía que volver a pasar por el cruce donde había atropellado a aquel tipo.

-Ya estoy en la cama – dijo. –Entra sin llamar.

Con las manos ceñidas al volante conduje a través de la lluvia, rogando que el semáforo del cruce estuviese en verde y pudiera pasar. Lo estaba, y pisé el acelerador mirando al frente, pero al mismo tiempo echando ojeadas fugaces a las sombras que bordeaban la carretera. No había indicios del hombre del pasamontañas.

Al cabo de diez minutos estacioné el Neon en la entrada de la casa de Santana. El daño en la puerta era considerable, y tuve que abrirla de una patada. Luego fui corriendo hasta la puerta principal, eché el cerrojo nada más entrar y bajé a toda prisa las escaleras del sótano.

Santana estaba sentada en la cama con los tobillos cruzados, el portátil apoyado en sus rodillas, los auriculares conectados y el iPod a todo volumen.

-¿Crees que debería ver los daños ahora mismo o después de dormir por lo menos siete horas? – gritó por encima de la música.

-Creo que la segunda opción es la mejor.

Santana cerró el portátil y se quitó los auriculares.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Cuando salimos me quedé estupefacto. No era una noche cálida, pero el frío no era la razón de que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Ni la ventanilla del conductor estaba hecha pedazos, ni la puerta estaba doblada.

-Algo no va bien – dije. Pero Santana estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada centímetro de su coche.

Me acerqué y toqué con un dedo el cristal de la ventanilla. Intacto. Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos: seguía intacto.

Rodeé el Neon por la parte trasera. Ya casi había completado una vuelta entera cuando me paré en seco.

Una raja fina dividía en dos el parabrisas.

Santana la vio al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Estas seguro de que no fue una ardilla?

Tuve un _flashbacks_ de aquellos ojos de los que no podía distinguir el color. Tan confusos como los de… Blaine.

-Mírame llorar de felicidad – dijo Santana echándose sobre el capó para abrazarlo. – Una rajita de nada. ¡Eso es todo!

Imposté una sonrisa, pero mi estómago se agrió. Cinco minutos antes, la ventanilla estaba hecha trizas, y la puerta, doblada, pero ahora parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Yo había visto aquel puño atravesar el cristal, había sentido sus dedos aferrando mi hombro.

¿O no?

Cuanto más trataba de recordar el episodio, menos podía precisarlo. Pequeños destellos de información perdida atravesaban mi conciencia. Los detalles se desdibujaban. ¿Era un tipo alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Corpulento? ¿Había dicho algo?

No podía recordar. Eso era lo que más me aterraba.

Por la mañana salimos de casa de Santana a las siete y media y nos dirigimos a Lima bean para tomar un desayuno caliente.

Con una taza entre mis manos, intenté disipar el crudo frío que sentía por dentro. Me había duchado y puesto una camisa y una chaqueta que guardaba en casa de Santana, y me había maquillado un poco, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho. Era normal que me maquillara para ir al colegio, pero sólo lo necesario y no más que un poco de base y delineador, pues se vería demasiado extraño.

-No mires ahora, pero el señor Suéter Verde está mirando hacia acá, y por como mira juega para tu equipo – rodé los ojos ante la aclaración de mi amiga – Está imaginando tus largas piernas sin jeans… ¡Oh, pero si acaba de saludarme! No estoy bromeando. Me hizo un saludo militar. Qué encanto.

No estaba escuchando. El accidente se había reproducido en mi cabeza toda la noche, ahuyentando cualquier posibilidad de conciliar el sueño. Mis pensamientos eran una maraña, mis ojos estaban secos y cansados y no podía concentrarme.

-El señor Suéter Verde parece normal… ya sabes a excepción de que es demasiado para ser cien por ciento hombre – otra aclaración innecesaria – pero su acompañante parece un chico duro y malo – dijo Santana. – Emite una señal del tipo no-te-metas-conmigo. Decime que no se parece al hijo de Drácula. Decime que me lo estoy imaginando.

Levantando la mirada lo justo para echar un discreto vistazo, me encontré con una cara bonita de rasgos delicados. El cabello castaño le caía sobre el rostro. Ojos color cromo. Sin afeitar. Impecablemente vestido con una americana hecha a medida encima de un suéter verde y unos jeans negros de marca.

-Te lo estás imaginando – dije.

-¿No te fijaste en los ojos hundidos? ¿El pico de viuda? ¿Su figura de larguirucho? Hasta podría ser lo bastante alto para mí.

Santana y yo somos personas lo bastante altas, no somos Frankenstein, pero tampoco somos pequeños hobbits. Ella tiene cierta obsesión con los tacones altos, los cuales realzan su altura natural. También tiene una obsesión con no salir con chicos bajitos.

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Santana. – Pareces pasmado. No tendrá que ver con la raja del parabrisas, ¿verdad que no? Si atropellaste un animal, no pasa nada. Podría pasarle a cualquiera. De acuerdo, las posibilidades se reducirían considerablemente si tu madre se trasladara a la civilización.

Pensaba contarle a Santana lo que había ocurrido. Pronto. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar los detalles. El problema era que no sabía como hacerlo. Los pocos detalles que recordaba eran inconsistentes. Era como si una goma de borrar hubiese dejado mi memoria en blanco. Recordaba el aguacero cayendo en cascada por los cristales del Neon, empañando todo el mundo exterior. ¿Y si de verdad había atropellado un ciervo?

-Hummm… no te lo pierdas – dijo Santana. – El señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Ahí tenes un cuerpo que asiste al gimnasio regularmente. Y viene hacia nosotros, sus ojos en busca de bienes raíces, tus bienes raíces, chico.

Un segundo más tarde nos saludó con un Hola grave y agradable.

Ambos levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba de pie junto a nuestra mesa, los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía los ojos verdes y su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente.

-Hola – respondió Santana - .Yo soy Santana. Éste es mi amigo Kurt Hummel.

La miré con ceño. No me pareció bien que mencionara mi apellido, como si eso violara un acuerdo tácito, sobre todo entre amigos de toda la vida, en presencia de chicos desconocidos. Saludé con la mano de manera indiferente y me llevé la taza a los labios, quemándome la lengua.

Él acercó una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó a horcajadas, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. Me tendió la mano y dijo:

-Yo soy Sam Evans. – Se la estreché, aunque me pareció demasiado formal. – Y este es Sebastian – añadió señalando con la barbilla a su amigo, a quien Santana había subestimado al llamarle alto.

Toda la estatura de Sebastian descendió sobre una silla que estaba al lado de Santana, haciendo que la silla pareciera pequeña.

Ella le dijo:

-Creo que eres el chico más alto que he conocido. En serio, ¿Cuánto mides?

-Uno noventa y cinco – respondió Sebastian entre dientes cruzándose de piernas.

Sam se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Desean estas delicadas criaturas que les traiga algo?

-No, gracias – dije levantando mi taza. – Ya pedí.

Santana me pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-Para él un donut relleno de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.

-Te estas saltando la dieta, ¿eh? – la pinché.

-Menos cachondeo. La vaina de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta de color marrón.

-Es una legumbre.

-¿Estás seguro?

No lo estaba.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el caballete de la nariz. Aparentemente estaba tan emocionado de sentarse con nosotros como yo de que se acercaran.

Mientras Sam iba al mostrador, lo seguí con la mirada. Sin duda iba a la secundaria, pero no al Mckeney high. Su cara me sonaría. Tenía un carácter simpático y sociable que no pasaba inadvertido. De no haberme sentido tan afectado, de verdad me habría interesado. Como amigo, quizá más.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca? – le preguntó Santana a Sebastian.

-Sí.

-¿Vas a la secundaria?

-A Dalton – respondió con cierto aire de superioridad.

-No lo conozco ni de haberlo escuchado.

-Un colegio privado, sólo de chicos. En Westerville. Entramos a las nueve. – Se levantó la manga y miró su reloj.

Santana hundió un dedo en la espuma de su capuchino y le dio un lametazo.

-¿Es caro?

Sebastian la miró directamente por primera vez y entornó los ojos.

-¿Eres rico? Apuesto que sí – añadió Santana.

Sebastian la miró como si ella acabara de matarle una mosca posada en la frente. Empujó su silla hacia atrás tomando distancia de nosotros.

Sam regresó con una caja de seis donuts.

-Dos con crema de vainilla para ustedes, – dijo empujando la caja hacia mí y, ¿guiñando un ojo?- y cuatro glaseados para mí. No sé como es la cafetería del Mckenley High.

Casi escupimos la leche.

-¿Vas al Mckenley High?

-Empiezo hoy. Acaban de trasladarme de Dalton.

-Kurt y yo vamos al Mckenley High – dijo Santana – Espero te sientas afortunado. Si necesitas saber algo, como a quién invitar para el baile de primavera, no tenes más que preguntar. Kurt y yo no tenemos compañeros… de momento.

Decidí que era hora de levantar el campamento. Era evidente que Sebastian estaba aburrido e irritado, y estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo intranquilo. Simulé mirar el reloj de mi móvil y dije:

-Mejor vamos yendo, Santana. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de Biología. Sam, Sebastian, fue un placer.

-Pero si el examen es el viernes – dijo Santana.

Me encogí por dentro. Por fuera, sonreí.

-Es verdad. Me refería al examen de inglés. La obra de… Geoffrey Chaucer. – Todos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

En cierto modo mi rudeza me sabía mal, sobre todo porque Sam no había hecho nada para merecerla. Pero no quería quedarme ahí sentado. Quería avanzar, alejarme de la noche anterior. Quizá la pérdida de la memoria no fuera algo tan malo después de todo. Cuanto antes olvidara el accidente, antes volvería mi vida a la normalidad.

-Espero que tengas un primer día estupendo, y quizá nos veamos a la hora del almuerzo – le dije a Elliot.

Luego cogí a Santana del brazo y la arrastré hacia la puerta.

Las clases estaban llegando a su fin, sólo faltaba Biología, y tras una breve parada en mi casillero para cambiar de libros me dirigí al aula. Santana y yo llegamos antes que Blaine; ella ocupó el asiento vacío de mi compañero, se puso a hurgar en su mochila y sacó una caja de caramelos picantes.

-Marchando una fruta roja – dijo ofreciéndome la caja.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿la canela es una fruta? – Aparté la caja.

-Tampoco probaste bocado en el almuerzo – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo hambre.

-Mentiroso. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Es por Blaine? No creerás en serio que te está acechando, ¿no? Porque lo de anoche en la biblioteca era todo una broma.

Me froté las sienes con pequeños masajes circulares. El dolor que se había instalado detrás de mis ojos empeoró al oír el nombre de Blaine.

-Blaine es lo que menos me preocupa – dije. No era cierto.

-Es mi lugar, si no te importa.

Santana y yo levantamos la vista simultáneamente al oír la voz de Blaine.

Se mostró bastante amable, pero no apartó los ojos de Santana mientras ella se ponía de pie y se colgaba la mochila al hombro. Mi amigo no parecía tener prisa; él le indicó el pasillo con el brazo, invitándola a dejarle lugar.

-Te ves guapo, como siempre – me dijo mientras tomaba asiento. Se reclinó en la silla con las piernas estiradas. No era un chico muy alto, pero nunca había calculado su estatura. Tenía la altura de… ¿un hobbit?... o talvez más o no… no podía calcularlo.

-Gracias – respondí sin pensar. Y me arrepentí. ¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que podía decir, lo peor era darle las gracias. No quería que pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban… en general. No había que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta de que era un chico problemático, y bastantes problemas tenía yo en mi vida. No necesitaba más. Tal vez si lo ignoraba, él desistiría de iniciar una conversación. Y entonces podríamos sentarnos en silencio y armonía, como el resto de los compañeros de banco en la clase.

-Y además hueles bien – dijo Blaine.

-Se llama ducharse. – Permanecí mirando al frente. Al ver que no respondía, me giré hacia él. – Utilizas jabón, champú y agua caliente.

-Y te desnudas. Conozco el ejercicio.

Iba a cambiar de tema cuando sonó el timbre.

-Guarden los libros – dijo a entrenadora desde su escritorio. – Voy a repartir un cuestionario para que entren en calor para el examen del viernes. – Se paró enfrente de mí, humedeciéndose el dedo mientras trataba de separar dos cuestionarios. – Quiero que estén callados durante quince minutos mientras responden a las preguntas. Luego hablaremos del capítulo siete. Buena suerte.

Acabé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con la rápida fluidez de la información memorizada. Aunque no sirviera para otra cosa, el cuestionario me mantenía concentrado, haciéndome olvidar el accidente de la noche anterior y la voz interior que ponía en duda mi cordura. Cuando hice una pausa para sacudirme un calambre de la mano con que escribía, noté que Blaine se inclinaba hacia mí.

-Pareces cansado. ¿Una noche dura? – susurró.

-Te vi en la biblioteca. – Tomé la precaución de mantener mi bolígrafo deslizándose sobre la hoja del cuestionario, aparentando que trabajaba.

-El punto culminante de mi noche.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Echó la cabeza atrás y rió por lo bajo.

Probé de otro modo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

-Fui a sacar un libro.

Intuí que la entrenadora me observaba y me centré en el cuestionario. Después de responder unas preguntas más, eché una ojeada a mi izquierda. Me sorprendí al ver que Blaine me seguía mirando. Sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sobresaltado por su sonrisa extrañamente atractiva. Para mi horror, tan pasmado estaba que se me cayó el bolígrafo. Rebotó sobre el pupitre un par de veces antes de caer al suelo. Blaine se inclinó para recogerlo. Me lo ofreció con la palma extendida, y tuve que esforzarme por no rozarle la mano al cogerlo.

-Después de la biblioteca – susurré - ¿adónde fuiste?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Me seguiste?

-Pareces un poco nervioso, Kurt. ¿Qué te ocurre? – Levantó las cejas con gesto de preocupación. Sólo para aparentar, porque había un brillo de mofa en sus ojos.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-¿Por qué iba a seguirte?

-Dímelo tú.

-Kurt. – La voz de la entrenadora me hizo volver al cuestionario, pero no dejé de pensar en cuál habría sido la respuesta de Blaine, y eso me daba ganas de estar bien lejos de él. Al otro lado del aula. Al otro lado del universo.

La entrenadora hizo sonar su silbato.

-Tiempo. Pasen los cuestionarios hacia adelante. El viernes los espera un examen similar. Y ahora… - se frotó las manos sonoramente, y aquel ruido seco me dio escalofríos – pasemos a la lección de hoy. Señorita López, ¿puede adivinar cuál es el tema de hoy?

-S-e-x-o – deletreó Santana.

En ese preciso instante desconecté por completo. ¿Blaine me estaba siguiendo? ¿Era su rostro el que se ocultaba detrás de ese pasamontañas, si es que realmente allí había un rostro? ¿Qué pretendía? De pronto empecé a sentir mucho frío y me cogí los codos. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser lo que era antes de que Blaine irrumpiera en ella con rudeza.

Al final de la clase impedí que se marchara.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Él ya estaba de pie, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que no queres sentarte a mi lado más de lo que yo quiero sentarme a tu lado. Creo que la entrenadora consideraría cambiarnos de lugar si se lo pedís vos. Si le explicas bien la situación…

-¿La situación?

-Que no somos… compatibles.

Se frotó la barbilla, un gesto maquinal al que me había acostumbrado a los pocos días de conocerlo.

-¿No lo somos?

-No es una novedad.

-Cuando la entrenadora me solicitó mi lista de atributos deseados en un compañero, yo hablé de ti.

-Pues retíralo.

-Dije: Inteligente, atractivo, vulnerable ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Lo hacía con el único propósito de llevarme la contra, lo que me ponía más nervioso.

-¿Le dirás a la entrenadora que nos cambie de lugar?

-Paso. Empiezas a gustarme.

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Evidentemente estaba buscando que yo reaccionara. Lo que no era difícil, dado que nunca podía saber cuándo hablaba en broma o cuándo era sincero.

Traté de que mi voz sonara relajada.

-Creo que estarías mucho mejor con otro compañero. Y lo sabes. –Sonreí, tenso pero amable.

-Me temo que podría terminar sentado al lado de Santana. –Sonrió con la misma amabilidad. – No voy a tentar a mi suerte.

Santana apareció junto a nuestra mesa, mirándome y luego a Blaine.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No – dije, cerrando bruscamente la cremallera de mi mochila. – Le preguntaba a Blaine sobre la tarea para esta noche. No recuerdo que páginas había que leer.

-La tarea está escrita en la pizarra, como siempre – dijo Santana. – ¿Vas a decirme que no la habías leído?

Blaine se echó a reír, como si compartiera un chiste privado consigo mismo. No era la primera vez que deseaba saber en qué estaba pensando. Porque a veces tenía la certeza de que esos chistes privados tenían que ver conmigo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa, Kurt? – preguntó.

-No –respondí.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Lo esperaré con ansias. – Me guiñó un ojo. De verdad que lo hizo.

Cuando Blaine se alejó, Santana me agarró del brazo.

-Buenas noticias. Anderson, ése es su apellido. Lo leí en la lista de Sylvester.

-¿Y por qué se supone que debería alegrarme?

-Todos los alumnos que toman medicación recetada tienen que hacerlo constar en la enfermería. – Tiró ligeramente del bolsillo de mi mochila, donde guardaba mis comprimidos de hierro. – Y la enfermería está convenientemente situada en el interior de la dirección, oficina donde, da la casualidad, se guardan los archivos de los estudiantes.

Con un brillo en los ojos, Santana enlazó su brazo con el mío y me condujo hacia la puerta.

-Es el momento de llevar a cabo un verdadero trabajo de detective.

* * *

**Alimento mis fantasías de que Sam hubiera sido gay jajaja. Y Santana atraída por Sebastian es algo con lo que siempre fantaseé. **

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Espero sus reviews! **


End file.
